


tell me about the mede

by ConvenientAlias



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Between Episodes, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: “They’re trying to invade our lands and expand their empire,” Attolia said flatly. “Is there anything else to tell?”“Mm. To be more specific,” Eugenides said. “Tell me about Nahuseresh.”





	tell me about the mede

“Tell me about the Mede,” Eugenides said one evening.

“They’re trying to invade our lands and expand their empire,” Attolia said flatly. “Is there anything else to tell?”

“Mm. To be more specific,” Eugenides said. “Tell me about Nahuseresh.”

“He uses cheap hair oil,” Attolia said. “And has no fashion sense whatsoever. I don’t care what they wear in the Mede Empire.” She pushed a strand of hair back from her face. “He also thought I managed to rule my country for years by batting my eyelashes at any flattering fool with money.”

Eugenides raised an eyebrow. “That stupid?”

“That stupid.”

He laughed. “I suppose my impression of him was similar, though we barely met.”

“It doesn’t take much to see what type of man he is,” Attolia said. She paused. Eugenides was gazing at the floor with a soft look on his face. It was unlike him, even this late at night. “You’re relieved.”

He shook his head. Then nodded. “I suppose so.”

“What else might I have said about him?” Attolia said. “I should think you know by now we aren’t going to treat with the Mede.” She shuddered even at the thought.

“Rumor was in Eddis that the two of you were close,” Eugenides said. “It worried the council because it might mean an alliance.” He lifted his head to meet her eyes. “It worried me for other reasons.”

Now Attolia raised an eyebrow. “You thought I was going to marry him?”

“Everyone thought you were going to marry him.”

“It was the way I wanted things to look at the time,” Attolia said. “We needed his money. If you remember, we were at war with Eddis.”

“A clever deception.”

“Thank you.”

A moment of silence.

“How far did you take it?”

“Far enough, I suppose,” Attolia said. “I insinuated he was all I wanted in a husband, once. Mature, powerful, worldly…” None of which words actually described Nahuseresh as well as he would have liked to think. It had been satisfying to see him realize she was taking a boy thief as her king instead.

“Did he ever kiss you?”

Attolia blinked. Eugenides had a bland look on his face which didn’t suit the question at all. So this was what jealousy looked like on him. She hadn’t imagined it possible that she could evoke such an emotion.

“He kissed my hand a few times,” she said. “He also suborned most of my barons and hung two of my most loyal. I think his next target would have been Teleus. If you want to hate him, go ahead.”

“Thank you,” Eugenides said. “I think I will.”

“I hated him too,” Attolia said. “I still do. But there was only one time I truly feared him.”

Eugenides tensed. “What,” he asked. “Did he do?”

“Nothing, as it turned out,” Attolia said. “But there was a moment, when I came to get you from your cell in Ephrata. You were asleep, and lying so still. The guard had mentioned something about Nahuseresh, and…” She swallowed. “I thought he had killed you. Or had you killed, I suppose. I don’t think he’d have the guts to get blood on his own hands.”

He embraced her, and she leaned into him. The fear had vanished in a minute, exorcised by Eddis’ more practical nature. And yet it would return at times, whisper at the edges of her mind. He could die as easily as anyone else. She could lose him, and even though she had ruled for many years without him, she didn’t think she could bring herself to carry on without him again.

He stroked her back for a few long minutes before leaning back. Gently, he took her hands in his and kissed each of them once, twice, three times. “He can’t do anything to you,” he said. “You’re mine.”

“And you’re mine,” she said. She would never let anyone hurt him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking through old documents and deleted scenes and I found a scene I cut out of "Path to Attolis" because I thought it made the fic too long and felt kind of redundant--originally it was a counterpoint to Attolia feeling jealous of Agape, but I figured one scene of jealousy was really good enough. On its own, though, I don't think it's such a bad scene. So, here it is. I hope someone mildly enjoyed it.


End file.
